I Will Love You
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Soifon yang selama ini tidak pernah peduli pada cinta. Apakah kehadiran Ggio akan mengubahnya?  My first fic GgioSoi.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Minna dah lm aq gk nulis fic di fandom nie, akhrny aq kmbl.

Kali ini dgn pair yg beda, GgioSoi.

Met baca..^^

Cerita mengandung unsur AU, maybe OOC.

* * *

**I Will Love You**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari yang cukup damai bagi seorang gadis berambut biru yang dikepang sebagian rambutnya itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya, SMA Karakura. Disana dia cukup terkenal karena jago dalam hal taekwondo dan sebagainya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Soifon? Hampir semua murid satu sekolah mengenalnya dan tidak ada pemuda asal-asalan yang berani mendekatinya, karena Soifon bisa saja menghajarnya.

"Pagi Soifon-san..." sapa seorang gadis berambut orange, Inoue Orihime.

"Pagi, Orihime." balas Soifon.

Orihime adalah salah satu teman Soifon yang lumayan akrab dengannya, Orihime selalu menemani Soifon latihan jika dia sedang tidak sibuk, saling berbagi cerita dan masih banyak hal lain mereka lalui bersama. Hubungan persahabatan yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah cukup latihan paginya, Soifon." ujar seorang guru taekwondo di SMA Karakura, Yoruichi.

"Baik, Yoruichi-sensei." ujar Soifon sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Kamu bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Baik." Soifon mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam seperti biasa. Jadwal latihan pagi selalu digunakan Soifon sebaik-baiknya, tidak ingin sekalipun dia melewatkannya dan itu yang membuat Yoruichi bersemangat melatihnya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Orihime yang menunggu di depan tempat latihan itu.

"Lumayan." jawab Soifon singkat dan langsung berjalan menuju kelas diikuti oleh Orihime. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari atau mungkin Soifon, ada seseorang yang mengawasinya di balik pohon dekat tempat mereka berdua berdiri tadi. Mata emasnya terlihat senang dan sosok itu juga berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat pun tiba dan semua murid keluar kelas, kecuali Soifon. Dia hanya berada tetap di kelas sambil sesekali memandang keluar arah jendela, rambut birunya juga tertiup angin.

"Soifon..." panggil Orihime dan disebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkulit pucat, yaitu pacarnya Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ada apa Orihime?" tanya Soifon sedikit malas. "Kalau kamu dan pacarmu datang kemari hanya untuk memanasiku upayamu salah." Soifon tahu kalau Orihime sering mendesaknya agar segera mencari seorang pacar, tapi selalu berhasil Soifon tolak. Soifon berfikir pacar adalah seseorang yang nanti akan mengisi harinya dan tidak perlu dicari, nanti dia akan muncul.

"Begini aku tahu dari Ulquiorra," ujar Orihime riang. Soifon menatap Orihime dengan bingung. "Tadi ada teman sekelas Ulquiorra yang menanyakan tentangmu."

"Hn..." Soifon terlihat cuek dengan ucapan Orihime kalau sudah menyangkut cowok.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." tambah Ulquiorra.

"Katakan padanya aku ada latihan jadi tidak usah menemuiku." ujar Soifon.

"Hmm... Aku tidak menjamin lho Soifon." ujar Orihime sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah Hime. Kalau temanmu tidak mau jangan kamu paksa." ujar Ulquiorra pada Orihime.

"Hehe... Maaf," ujar Orihime pada Ulquiorra. "Aku harap kamu mau bertemu dengannya, Soifon." Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraan ke Soifon dan yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Soifon kembali ke tempat latihannya untuk berlatih seperti biasa. Tapi karena dia habis piket kedatangannya ke tempat latihan sedikit terlambat. Soifon bergegas lari menuju tempat latihan dan tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" seru Soifon dan dia terjatuh. Sosok yang ditabrak Soifon itu dengan sigap mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

Soifon memandang orang itu dan mau tidak mau dia menerima uluran tangannya. Orang itu atau bisa dibilang pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Soifon.

"Maaf ya sudah menabrakmu." ujarnya lagi. Sosoknya yang berambut hitam dan bermata emas itu sempat membuat Soifon terbengong melihatnya. Tapi Soifon langsung sadar dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi, Soifon."

.

.

.

Soifon langsung berlari menuju tempat latihannya dan tidak butuh waktu lama telah sampai dia di tempat tujuannya. Disana tampak sosok Yoruichi yang sedang melatih murid yang lain.

"Maaf aku telat Yoruichi-sensei." ujar Soifon sedikit terengah-engah karena capek berlari.

"Tidak apa Soifon. Masuk." ujar Yoruichi ramah.

Soifon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke tempat latihan dan berlatih sebentar. Tapi kaena hari sudah hampir malam Yoruichi menyuruh Soifon melanjutkan latihannya besok. Soifon hanya menurut dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah beres-beres Soifon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat latihannya, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia akan sosok pemuda berambut hitam.

"Kita bertemu lagi." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu?" ujar Soifon berusaha mengingat orang itu. "Yang tadi kan?"

"Iya."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan hingga sudah berada di hadapan Soifon. Sosoknya yang memang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Soifon hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Namaku Ggio Vega. Salam kenal." ujar Ggio ramah.

"Aku kan tidak menanyakan namamu." ujar Soifon cuek dan segera berlalu meninggalkan sosok Ggio. Sedangkan Ggio hanya tetap tersenyum menatap kepergian Soifon. Sosok Soifon yang berlalu darinya itu terlihat menarik di matanya.

"Kamu memang menarik Soifon." gumam Ggio.

* * *

Keesokannya Soifon berjalan menuju SMA Karakura seperti biasa. Sepanjang perjalanan Soifon hanya diam, menikmati semilir angin yang dirasakannya. Angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga menerbangkan rambut birunya, Soifon langsung merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Pagi Soifon." sapa seseorang ramah. Soifon langsung menoleh dan yang muncul adalah sosok Ggio.

"Ggio Vega." ujar Soifon kaget.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu."

"Huh..." Soifon bersikap dingin pada Ggio dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Tapi karena Soifon berjalan terlalu cepat tanpa dia sadari dia tersandung dan hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap Ggio langsung menahan tubuh Soifon.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ggio pelan. Suaranya terdengar lembut di telinga Soifon. Entah kenapa jantung Soifon berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Soifon buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ggio.

"A... aku baik-baik saja." ujar Soifon sedikit gugup dan berjalan meninggalkan Ggio sendiri. Sedangkan Ggio hanya tersenyum melihat sosok Soifon yang mulai menjauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama pelajaran Soifon kurang bisa konsentrasi, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada sosok Ggio yang baru dikenal 2 hari ini. Pelajaran yang disampaikan para sensei juga kurang bisa masuk. Tampak luar saja Soifon serius memperhatikan pelajaran padahal pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, menyelamatkan Soifon untuk sementara. Orihime langsung menuju kelas sebelah untuk bertemu dengan Ulquiorra dan Soifon hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Dilihatnya kupu-kupu yang terbang ke dekat pohon.

'Cantiknya...' batin Soifon.

"Kupu-kupu itu memang cantik." ujar seseorang yang suaranya dikenal oleh Soifon. Soifon langsung berbalik dan sosok Ggio sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ggio?" ujar Soifon heran. "Kok kamu disni?"

"Apa salahnya aku ke kelasmu..." ujar Ggio santai.

"Hn..." Soifon hanya menanggapi singkat dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Ggio yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Soifon." panggil Ggio dan Soifon pun menoleh. Ggio langsung menyerahkan satu buah tiket ke taman hiburan pada Soifon. Soifon bingung dan hanya menatap Ggio tajam.

"Apa ini?" tanya Soifon.

"Kamu tidak lihat? Tiket taman hiburan," jawab Ggio. "Sabtu kan libur kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk?"

Soifon terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Ggio. Jalan-jalan katanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tapi sepertinya yang dikatakan Ggio itu benar adanya. Soifon menatap lurus ke arah Ggio dan Ggio langsung tersenyum. Ggio menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan jari kelingking Soifon.

"Janji datang ya besok." ujar Ggio. Dan Soifon hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu Ggio berjalan keluar kelas Soifon. Jantung Soifon berdetak cepat dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Jalan-jalan bersama Ggio besok. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat wajah Soifon memerah.

'Duh apa yang aku pikirkan hingga menjawabnya..." batin Soifon.

Orihime yang sudah bertemu dengan Ulquiorra dan masuk ke kelas menemukan hal yang menarik. Wajah Soifon yang sedang memerah. Hal langka yang sulit untuk dilihat. Orihime berjalan perlahan mendekati Soifon.

"Hai Soifon. Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Orihime langsung.

"Eh? Orihime?" Soifon terlonjak kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Wajah Soifon langsung memerah lagi dan itu membuat Orihime tahu, Soifon senang akan kedatangan teman Ulquiorra itu.

"Kamu menyukainya?" tanya Orihime polos.

"Eh? Tidak..." jawab Soifon tegas.

"Hehe... Baiklah..."

* * *

Akhirnya tibalah hari sabtu yang dijanjikan itu. Soifon tidak terlalu memusingkan baju apa yang akan dia pakai karena dia tidak ingin berlebihan menanggapi ajakan Ggio ini. Hanya T-shirt warna putih polos dan celana jeans pendek dengan sepatu hitam dan kaus kaki hitam panjang. Setelah beres Soifon berjalan menuju taman hiburan itu.

Tidak lama sampailah Soifon di taman hiburan itu dan tampaklah sosok Ggio di depan pintu masuk. Sosoknya yang memakai kemeja dengan putih dan celana hitam terlihat jelas diantara orang-orang.

"Ggio." panggil Soifon dan Ggio langsung berjalan mendekati Soifon.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga," ujar Ggio sambil tersenyum. Soifon tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Ggio. Ggio memandang Soifon dari atas ke bawah. "Konsep warna baju kita sama ya?"

"Kebetulan." ujar Soifon dingin.

"Kamu terlihat manis kalau begitu," goda Ggio. Wajah Soifon sedikit memerah. Dan Ggio tersenyum melihatnya. "Haha... Ayo masuk." Ggio langsung menyeret tangan Soifon dan memasuki taman hiburan itu. Disana Ggio mengajak Soifon naik bermacam wahana, mulai dari jet-coaster hingga masuk ke rumah hantu.

"Aku tidak mau masuk." ujar Soifon tegas.

"Haha... Kalau kamu takut kan ada aku." ujar Ggio dengan senyumnya dan langsung menyeret Soifon masuk. Di wahana itu nuansanya terasa dingin dan menyeramkan, namanya juga rumah hantu. Soifon sengaja menjaga jarak dari Ggio dan ketika berjalan sedikit jauh Soifon merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ggio jangan jail." ujar Soifon dingin.

"Apa?" tanya Ggio yang berjalan mendekati Soifon. "Kamu bicara sama siapa?"

"Sama kamu. Sama siapa lagi?" ujar Soifon sedikit jutek. "Kamu jail banget menepuk pundakku."

"Lho? Aku kan dari tadi dibelakangmu." ujar Ggio.

Wajah Soifon langsung berubah, sekarang giliran Soifon yang menyeret Ggio keluar dari wahana itu. Mereka lari cukup jauh dan sudah berada di luar wahana itu.

"Hahaha... Kamu takut kalau yang menepuk pundakmu hantu sungguhan?" ujar Ggio sambil tertawa.

"Huh..." Soifon mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ggio, dia kesal ditertawakan.

"Haha... Maaf."

Mereka berdua hanya duduk-duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Soifon melirik Ggio yang tampaknya masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Selucu itukah?" tanya Soifon.

"Haha... Jarang-jarang aku lihat kamu ketakutan. Kayak bukan kamu saja." goda Ggio.

Ggio melihat Soifon yang terlihat berpikir, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tangan Ggio menyentuh tangan Soifon dan mata emasnya bertemu dengan mata hitam Soifon.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan." ujar Ggio.

"Apa?" tanya Soifon.

"Aku... menyukaimu."

Soifon merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tapi tangannya langsung menepis tangan Ggio. Ditatapnya Ggio dengan pandangan tajam, seolah berkata 'benarkah?'

"Aku serius," tambah Ggio. Soifon merasakan kembali jantungnya berdetak cepat. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba menurut Soifon. Soifon langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ggio. Kali ini Ggio mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Tunggu. Jawab aku."

"Kamu!" geram Soifon dan hampir saja Soifon melayangkan pukulannya pada Ggio. Tapi Ggio sigap dan langsung menahan tangan Soifon.

"Jangan main tangan pada pemuda yang menyayangimu." ujar Ggio lembut dan mengecup tangan Soifon. Lagi-lagi Soifon merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dia tidak tahan lagi. Soifon langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Ggio dan Ggio hanya menatap kepergian Soifon.

'Apa aku terburu-buru?' batin Ggio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soifon berjalan dengan bimbang, dia masih memikirkan perkataan Ggio di taman hiburan tadi. Ggio menyukainya? Semuanya terlalu terburu-buru baginya. Dan Soifon juga belum bisa mempercayai perasaannya. Jantungnya tetap tidak berhenti berdetak lebih cepat malah semakin cepat dari yang tadi.

'Aku kenapa sih?' batin Soifon.

* * *

Hari senin tiba dan Soifon kembali bersekolah seperti biasa, mengikuti latihan pagi seperti biasa. Semuanya terasa sama setiap hari. Memang dalam waktu sekejap hidupnya terasa lebih bewarna karena kehadiran Ggio.

'Kenapa aku memikirkan dia?' batin Soifon dan tanpa sadar saat latihan memukul pukulannya sama sekali tidak terasa.

"Soifon," panggil Yoruichi. "Kalau kamu sedang banyak pikiran jangan latihan dulu. Istirahat saja."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Kamu yang paling berbakat diantara yang lain, kalau kamu sedang ada masalah lebih baik berhenti latihan dan coba menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"Baiklah..."

Akhirnya Soifon beres-beres dan bergegas menuju kelas. Saat perjalanan menuju kelas dia melihat Orihime dan Ulquiorra dan juga Ggio. Mereka bertiga seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Karena tidak ingin ambil pusing Soifon berjalan melewati mereka.

"Soifon..." panggil Ggio yang berhasil menangkap tangan Soifon. Soifon tidak berani berbalik arah dan melihat mata emas itu.

"Lepaskan aku." ujar Soifon dingin dan menepis tangan Ggio dan segera menuju ke kelas.

"Soifon-san kenapa?" tanya Orihime pada Ggio.

"Entah..." gumam Ggio.

"Kayak bukan kamu saja," ujar Ulquiorra sambil menepuk pundak Ggio. "Kamu pasti bisa."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat sekolah pun tiba, semua murid keluar dari kelas. Kali ini Soifon juga, dia menuju taman belakang sekolah. Soifon duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Mata hitamnya menatap ke arah langit biru yang cerah. Soifon sedikit tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya dikenal oleh Soifon.

"Ggio..." gumam Soifon. Ggio langsung duduk di sebelah Soifon, matanya menatap langit biru juga. "Kenapa kamu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Ggio pelan. "Kenapa tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

Suasana terasa kaku untuk beberapa saat. Ggio tahu kalau Soifon susah didekati tapi dia sudah memutuskan dia akan selamanya berada di sisi Soifon.

"Kamu tahu kalau aku tidak melihatmu..." Ggio menggantungkan ucapannya dan Soifon menoleh ke arahnya. "Entah apa yang bisa kulakukan..."

Soifon merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Ditatapnya mata emas Ggio, terlihat keseriusan ucapannya disana. Soifon hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap Ggio.

"Aku juga..." ujarnya. Ggio terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, Ggio sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Soifon.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Soifon.

"Iya, iya. Jangan buat aku mengulanginya."

"Hehe... Terima kasih."

Ggio langsung memeluk Soifon dengan lembut, Soifon perlahan membalas pelukan Ggio. Soifon merasa kalau Ggio akan mencintainya dan dia akan belajar untuk lebih mencintai Ggio dari yang dia rasakan selama ini.

"_I will love you..."_ gumam Soifon pelan.

"Baiklah..." Ggio hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi Soifon dengan cepat.

END

A/N: akhirny aq selesai jg, aq merasa krng dpt hints tntng GgioSoi tp qlo dgr lagu YUI- I will love you tu aq dpt inspirasi.

mind to review minna?^^


End file.
